Good Evening
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: It's amazing how one place can bring together six yong Chipmunks and Chipettes. Especially two that are too shy to say it.


Good Evening

Summary: A story about two Chipmunks meeting for the first time, really cute, just a little treat for all of you Simonette fans out there!

English Romance Rated: K Chapters:1 Words:3,019 Simon S. & Jeanette M.

Summer.

The sound of crickets pulsated in the air, mixed in with the breeze, trickling around, blowing wherever it pleased. Fireflies lit up the air, dancing slowly around, serenading the blissful evening. Grass swayed along to the cricket's symphony, flowers danced with the fireflies, gently tousled by the breeze.

The little red clad Chipmunks dashed across the field, a flash of fur as he cart-wheeled, red shirt drooping down his chest when the world turned upside down. He counted to three, hoping to stay up, wrists shaking trying to support his body. One...two...thr-

He fell on his side, knocking every wisp of oxygen from his lungs. The Chipmunk sat up, laughing at his own mistake, retrieving the red baseball cap that had fallen off of his head. He stood up, shaking grass away from his red t-shirt, marking with a bold yellow "A." It stood for Alvin, he was proud to announce his name to the world.

Another Chipmunk ran up the hill, slower then his older brother. His chubby legs were wearing out, bringing him to the ground, panting like a puppy. With his cheerful and innocent personality, he actually could pass for a puppy. He didn't care if grass stained his shirt, it blended in with the green material. He wiped at his hazel eyes, then looked up at his brother. "Alvin, you can't turn a cart-wheel. You've been trying all year, but it hasn't worked."

He crossed his arms stubbornly, refusing to give up on the seemingly simple task. "I will turn a cart-wheel, and I'll do it tonight, Theodore." Alvin closed his dark blue eyes, then shot his little arms out, pressing off the ground, turning, so close, hitting the ground.

Theodore stood up again, smiling at the little firefly that landed on his button nose. It glowed a moment, taking a short rest before flying away. He giggled, then began to chase it around. More fireflies joined him, and soon Theodore was dancing around, laughing at the illuminated insects.

Meanwhile, a Chipmunk sat near the bottom of the hill, hunched over a thick book. His large blue rimmed spectacles slid down his button nose, but he was too absorbed in his reading to notice. His blue shirt bagged a little, too big for his thin, tall body. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, though he could hear almost everything taking place on the hill.

After he landed on his side once more, Alvin sat up on his knees, looking down at his blue clad brother near the base of the hill. Theodore had settled in the soft grass, counting fireflies as they took turns dipping down towards him, reflecting light. He leaned over a little, yelling down to him. "Come on Simon, join the fun!"

He heard that, sighing as he set down his book. It was a night like no other, he finally noticed, perhaps he could take a quick break. "All right, I'm coming."

At the top, Alvin scrambled to his feet, eager to start doing his cart-wheel attempts again. "Okay, all you have to do is hold my feet, that way I won't fall."

Simon knew of his determination to complete the gymnastic move, he didn't want to ruin his dream. He took Alvin's red sneakers, shakily holding on as he got on his hands, ready to turn. He was almost there, he could feel the soft ground on his hands. Trees hung from the earth, Theodore in the sky, almost there...

Summer.

Dusk began to settle over the hill, just barely dark enough to display stars. Birds finished their songs, flying from their trees in a single shadow over the lush ground, letting out the occasional chirp. The faint sound of crickets from the other side of the hill mingled with the louder volume of grass hoppers from this side.

A Chipette sprinted across the field, seeing the hill in her path. She closed her ice blue eyes, waiting for just the right moment, legs pushing her around. Almost there, so close, just a second more...She pushed off the ground, hands out stretched, about to touch the ground. At the last second, she tripped, landing hard on the grass. It didn't hurt, but she almost cried at the long streaks of green across her pink dress front. Her favorite dress, now ruined. She ran a hand over her auburn ponytail, sighing unhappily.

She stood up, running almost to the top of the hill, not all the way. Again and again, she tried, pushing off the ground, so close to a front hand-spring she could taste it.

Another Chipette raced up the field, fast despite her pudgy body, furry cheeks flushed with excitement. "Brittany!" she cried, sucking in fresh air, spring green dress swishing in the wind. Her blond pigtails bounced up and down as she got to the top, inches from her sister. "Brittany, you should've waited for me," she panted, sitting in the grass, not caring if her dress got anymore green in it.

Brittany shook her head in a bored way, pressing her hands against the ground again, lifting her body off for just a second. She toppled over, almost landing on her sister. "Oh Eleanor, I just want to do a front hand-spring, I'm so close!"

Eleanor sighed, then saw a butterfly flitter just past her ear, wings streaked with yellow. She was hypnotized by its beautiful body and graceful movements, finding herself going after it, giggling as she followed it around the hill top. Another butterfly, tinted brown with faint red hues, also joined in, fluttering around with its yellow companion. Eleanor began to flitter around with them, laughing in the moon light.

At the bottom of the hill, a Chipette sat cross-legged, reading from a thick book. Her large pink rimmed glasses slipped down her small button nose, covering her bright green eyes. Her brown hair was up in a bun by a purple ribbon, strands coming undone in the breeze. Her baggy blue sweater and purple skirt were large over her thin, tall body. She still heard the activity on the hill top, but didn't join them.

Brittany sighed as she landed face first in the grass again, rubbing at the dirt in her light fur. She saw her sister still at the hill's base, reading her book. Eleanor was now laying in the grass, smiling as the two butterflies rested on her arms. "Jeanette! Come join the fun!" she yelled.

She put her book down, not arguing with her sister. It was a very beautiful night, she didn't want to simply waste it. "I'm coming," she called, climbing up the hill. Her drooping leg warmers got in the way just as she was about to reach the top, sending the purple clad Chipette tripping onto Brittany. "Sorry," Jeanette apologized quickly, getting off of her.

Brittany shook her hair around a bit. "That's okay, now, could you please help me with this front hand-spring? Just hold onto my feet, it will give me enough balance to do it."

She took hold of her pink ballet slippers, holding her up-right as she started up, so close, Eleanor in the air, just about too do it...

A pair of cerulean eyes and a pair of emerald eyes met for the very first time, both reflecting moonlight in the most beautiful way either had seen. It caused them to drop their older siblings in a daze, unable to speak as their eyes locked, never gazing upon anything else for silent seconds, the only sound breeze whispering to the grass.

Alvin straightened up, in an angry state for failing his attempts again. He faced his brother, having to look up a little, finding that he was focused on something else. The fuming Chipmunk turned, finding a mad Chipette was staring him right in the face, possessing the coolest blue eyes he ever saw. Gulping, Alvin smiled at her. "Hi, what's your name?"

She also smiled, finding that his eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen, like designer jeans. "I'm Brittany. And you are?"

"I'm Alvin, this is my brother Simon, and here comes my other brother, Theodore," Alvin listed off, walking with her away from their siblings, about to go into their own conversation.

The green clad Chipmunk stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the blond Chipette in the grass, butterflies on her arms, heart stopping when he heard her laugh. Her eyes were the brown, like chocolate, he though, falling deeply in love. He walked over to her, hoping to gather his nerves long enough to muster a few comprehendible syllables. "Uh, h-hi. I'm Theodore."

She looked up, at a lost for words when she met the deep hazel eyes. His sweet smile took her breath away as she sat up, sending the butterflies dancing away in the night. "M-my name is Eleanor," she stuttered, getting to her feet to see him.

Both blushed a moment, feeling awkward together. "Do you want to come catch fireflies with me?" Theodore asked shyly, looking up at the flickering lights in the sky.

Eleanor gave him a smile, so they scampered off through the night, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Their eyes were still locked, as if they had no control over where they looked. Finally, Jeanette took a step forward, not paying attention to the ground, tripping again. Arms whirling, she fell face first in the grass, nearly losing her glasses in the process. Her cheeks immediately flamed red in embarrassment.

Simon quickly knelt down to her, taking her hands in his. How small and cool they felt, he was paralyzed for a brief moment, their hands connected. He then pulled her back to her feet, their faces just inches from each other.

Summer.

The hill now belonged to six little Chipmunks and Chipettes, roaming free, wherever the breeze blew them, happy to be together. Alvin and Brittany practiced their gymnastics, continuing to fall over each other again and again. Each time they did, both would burst out laughing at their mistakes, then get to their feet to try again. Theodore and Eleanor spent their time together chasing butterflies or fireflies, squealing giddily whenever one landed on their heads, cupping fireflies in their hands to make wishes. Then, they'd let them fly off into the star light, letting their wishes come true.

But, for the two bespectacled Chipmunks, they still hadn't said a word to each other, only sitting on the hill, side by side. Jeanette kept her gaze locked on the ground, knowing that if she looked up, she would become lost in his eyes again. Her fingers twitched, she finally spoke. "H-hi," she mustered, wishing she could say more, find out things about him, but all she could do was simply greet him.

Simon felt his heart flutter when she finally spoke, her voice sweet, seeping into the sweet breeze, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "H-hello," he whispered back, forcing himself to lift his head to look at her again. She did so too, causing their eyes to meet once more, taking away their breath.

She reminded herself to breathe, letting in oxygen into her lungs. "Have you ever been here before?" Jeanette asked shyly, hating the aloofness that crept into her voice.

He couldn't believe she had just spoken a full sentence, her voice even more beautiful with more words. He bet that she had an amazing singing voice. "Actually, yes, my brother's and I come here every evening during the summer," Simon stammered, finding that since she started talking, he found it easier to discuss things with her.

Jeanette drew her knees to her chest, purple skirt tucked in between her legs, emerald eyes sparkling. "I think it's the most beautiful place in the world," she mused quietly, dreaming of endless days, with nothing but books and _him _together here. "Every time the sun goes down, it looks like another world has come out."

Her words were poetic, truly amazing, he thought, suddenly remembering something, something that would make them both happy. As she stared off into the distance, he could only think of one place worthy of taking her. "Come on. If this place is beautiful, wait until you see what's behind it all." Simon rose, graciously offering his hand. Smiling, she took it, and he led her off the hill, down to a forest patch she had never seen before.

They both ran through the forest, panting as trees whizzed past them, barely able to see an inch in front of them. But, with her hand entwined with his, she knew the way, thrill pulsated in her chest, adrenaline coursed through her veins. It was the single most amazing moment of her life.

After almost five minutes of running, he finally stopped at the base of a gargantuan oak tree, trunk wide enough for the six of them to wrap their arms around. Lengthy branches wavered in the breeze, leaves rustling quietly, just loud enough to send a chill running up her spine. "Is this the place?" Jeanette whispered, feeling her legs shake in her drooping leg warmers.

"Almost," he replied, looking the tree over a moment before running his hand down the rough bark, inhaling the sweet smell. He wrapped his hands around the nearest branch, hoisting himself up. After he was on, Simon helped her climb up. With each other's help, they were able to reach the very top, taking a moment to rest. But, after she had caught her breath, Jeanette almost lost it again when she beheld the magnificent view. She could see the entire forest, past the hill, out onto the large sprawling city they lived in. The moon seemed close enough to touch, stars just dangling in front of her. She was giggling at it, pulling him into a hug without thinking twice. He felt his face turn red to the tips of his ears, but it was the good kind of blushing.

For a moment, both simply took in the view, unable to speak of its beauty. Instead, huddled together for warmth, they exchanged gleeful smiles.

"How did you find out about this?" Jeanette asked, almost giddy in his arms, unnatural warmth seeping into her, soaking up every good feeling that she felt.

"When I was younger, I was always too scared to climb all of the way up here. Then, I made myself climb one branch higher everyday, until I reached the top. That's when I discovered how beautiful it was," Simon explained, loving how the purple clad Chipette snuggled next to him in the dark.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light lit up the night sky, letting a shining streak erupt from the inky depths of sky. A shooting star streamed silently across, splashing a heavenly glow on their tree. She gripped his hand tighter, both of their minds wishing for the exact same things. After it disappeared back into space, they turned to face each other, glasses almost touching.

"What did you wish for?" she whispered, letting the breeze blow wisps of her soft brown hair over her forehead.

He felt the strangest impulse, his wish about to be granted. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips against her own pink ones, surprised that she began to kiss him too. A fuzzy feeling coursed through both of them, warm emotions in their hearts. It felt like they were being struck by lightening and left numb, over and over again.

When they finally broke apart, foreheads touching, both of their faces flushed, neither could speak. They were together, bonded by sudden love.

Then, feeling giddy with love, he began to sing to her, wishing he could do anything for her.

_This is the first day of my life_

_I swear I was born right in the doorway_

_I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach_

_Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Now I don't know where I am I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

_And so I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever_

_I especially am slow_

_But I realize that I need you _

_And I wondered if I could come home_

_Remember the time you drove all night_

_Just to meet me in the morning_

_And I thought it was strange you said everything changed_

_You felt as if you'd just woke up_

_ And you said "this is the first day of my life_

_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you_

_ But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you_

_And I'd probably be happy_

_"So if you want to be with me_

_With these things there's no telling_

_We just have to wait and see_

_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck_

_T__han waiting to win the lottery_

_Besides maybe this time is different_

_I mean I really think you like me_

She literally felt her heart stop when he sang the last line, how he really liked her for real now. Jeanette slid her hand on top of his, smiling like never had before. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Simon looked up to see her emerald eyes glowing through the dark night, a light in the dark. "You're welcome," he replied quietly, unable to say more.

She wrapped her arms around him again, and the two looked up at the stars, crazy in love. It might've been young, it might've been soon, but for right now...

Summer.

Anything can happen on a magical night like this. When every little cricket plays with a virgin voice, every firefly shines for each other, the stars twinkle like it's Christmas. When the flowers open their fresh petals, blooming as bright as the sun, reaching for the sky. When six Chipmunks can be carefree for one night, to get them through the rest of their lives.

That night, a lot of things happened. For the very first time, a pair of cerulean eyes and a pair of emerald eyes met, spiraling into undying love. For the very first time, two young Chipmunks danced with the flyers, together on the wings.

And for the first time, two feisty young Chipmunks turned cartwheels and did front handsprings on the field of youth.

**This story is dedicated to the following: Periosha, Simkaye, Dark Angel Danielle Seville, DorkAndProudOfIt, ammdude, Winddragon 797. Thank you all for being so kind. Review!**


End file.
